


Sway Me Side to Side

by WillieThomas2005



Series: JatP AUs [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Ameture Dancer Alex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Dad Caleb, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Is VERY Strict With His Dance Studio, Dancer Willie, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: Alex Mercer has been absolutely smitten with William Thomas since the first day of class. Willie felt the same, but he wasn't nearly as obvious. Alex's friends are tired of it, and Carrie, who happens to be their dance instructor at Covington's School of Dance, finally gets the chance to get them closer to each other. Both mentally/emotionally and physically.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: JatP AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sway Me Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for SO long. I have finally decided to post it. I usually prewrite these stories before posting, but this one is straight from my brain into AO3. If it is bad, I am sorry.

"Okay, people." Carrie's voice splits through the vague chatter in the room. "Today, we're gonna start a new project. You will be allowed to pick you're music and choreo for this, but don't be smart about it. We want good performances. Kelsie, that means no TikTok dances." Everyone chuckles as Kelsie goes pink. "The other thing... this is a partner project." Everyone immediately starts whispering again, already planning who they're going to dance with. "People! Covington asked for this." The talking dies. "That means it has to be taken _incredibly_ seriously. If you think you and your partner are gonna goof off and get nothing done, choose someone else. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The unanimous confirmation satisfies the instructor, and she waves her hand to signal everyone to begin. Everyone runs through the others to reach their wanted dance partner. Flynn jogs over to her girlfriend. Technically, since she's the instructor, she's not supposed to be part of the performances, but because this is a self choreographed project, she let's it be. Everyone splits into groups of two until one person is left on their own. The boy trudges over to Carrie, feeling his friends' eyes on him.

"Um. Carrie? I- There's no one left for me to partner with." Carrie looks around and sees that he's right. Then, she realizes something.

"Oh well. You'll just have to wait until Willie gets here." Despite the fact that his foster father owns the school, Willie is almost always late. Usually, no one says anything in fear of getting in trouble. However, in this situation, Alex has something to say.

"What?! Carrie, no! I can't- He's- he's actually good at dancing. I'm not. He hates me for it, too," he whisper yells at his instructor/friend. This wasn't the first reason that came to mind, but he couldn't just say that he's absolutely in love with Willie and his brain doesn't function properly when he speaks or moves or breathes and when he dances(especially in those god---m crop tops), Alex has problems. It does not help that he's so incredibly talented and confident and Alex is a newbie who got placed in this class because Carrie is the only instructor who knows how to deal with him and his stuff(read: anxiety).

"He doesn't hate you, Al," Flynn butts in. "He just knows you're an amature." Alex glares at her in response.

"Sweetie, chill. You'll be fine. Maybe dancing with him will help you get better," Carrie says, smiling. She looks behind Alex as the door opens. "Well, speak of the devil." Alex turns around to see Willie standing in the doorway looking at the groups of two scattered about the room in confusion. Luckily, he is not wearing a crop top, but a red hoodie **(Michael Mel? Hello?)** and black shorts. His hair was clearly thrown back in a hurry because strands of it hang in his face. His left hand is holding something behind his back. He turns and locks eyes with Carrie.

"Hey Care-Bear..." he says, smiling awkwardly. She marches over to him, grabs his bag out of his hands, and throws his jazz shows in his face. "Ow!"

"Where have you been?!" Everyone has stopped talking, and are now giggling and watching the interaction.

"I-um," he starts, clearly a little embarrassed. "Well, Caroline, I woke up late, decided I needed coffee, ran by Starbucks, got coffee, and here is said coffee." He pulls a drink carrier out from behind him. He takes one drink out and hands it to Carrie. "And that one is for you."

"What is it," Carrie responds, baffled.

"A white chocolate mocha frappuccino with extra chocolate." That's Carrie's exact order. She's speechless. "You're welcome."

"I-ugh. Nevermind. We're doing a partner project, and, since you are so late, you get to partner with Alex." Alex could swear he sees a flash of something like panic in Willie's eyes before a blinding smile appears.

"Cool. Um," he says turning to Alex, who had been having a silent conversation with Julie from across the room. "Do you want to move to an empty studio or stay here?" Alex blinks. He didn't think his wants would matter.

"I mean- um... whatever you want to do. I don't care." This is a complete lie. If they went to a seperate room, it would just be the two of them. Alone. Together. Dancing. There is no way Alex would be able to handle that. However, if they stay in the main studio, they would have less room because other groups will probably stay, too. If he's lucky, Julie will take pity on him and drag her partner, Nick, into the same studio. Either that, or she'll be evil and leave Alex alone to die **(okay, that's a little dramatic, man).**

"Okay. Carrie, can we go to Studio B?" Carrie nods. _Shoot._ Alex is done for.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ta-Dow!" - Destiny, Bunk'D


End file.
